Time to kill
by PEHalliwell
Summary: Harry goes back in time too save magic itself. With his brother James in his way will he able to pull it off? RAB/HP
1. Chapter 1

Harry attempts to save magic itself by traveling back in time to be the brother of James. RAB/HP

It's not fair young James Potter thought as he banged his feet against his bed. Always when something important happened he was sent to his room. Like this afternoon: A stranger had appeared, clutching a small child. The man himself wore worn out clothes and held a child close to his chest. The child had looked at them with big green eyes, behind round glasses. However as soon as his dad had seen him he'd sent James upstairs. Finally his dad called him down.

Harry waved with big teary eyes as Remus passed the portal back to their own time. Or Remus' own time now, since Harry would be staying here. The thought of never seeing his, by the lack of better word, uncle made him cry. Silent tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Well, don't you remember asking for a baby brother?" Clark Potter asked as he walked into the room. The boy that held his hand nodded. "Well here he is: Harry Jacques Potter." James looked Harry up and down. "He doesn't look very happy to be here, does he?" James said worriedly. Clark smiled. "That is because he is a bit afraid and lonely, so you have to be very nice to him, okay? Harry, come here kid. This is James." Harry offered his hand, but James smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Can we have lunch now?" James said releasing Harry. "How about we go to the leaky cauldron for a lunch and then go shop for Harry's room?" Jane said, as she stepped into the room. "And a trip to S.T. M.U.N.G.O.S Might be in order too." Clark nodded. "Does that sound like a good idea boys?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks dad." James said. "Yes, sir." Harry offered his face down. Clack kneeled, before him. "Hey, you can call me Clack or if you want you can call me dad, okay?" Harry shut a quick look at James who was nodding eagerly. "Yes…Dad."

After lunch Jane and Clack decided that they would first contact a healer, before going shopping. Harry pouted. Healers always noticed too much. James however didn't get how something could be wrong with Harry already, after all he just got here. Harry almost snickered at the simplicity of an eight year old mind. Another thing Harry disliked was everybody's need to pick him up. Harry quite liked his personal space and could walk perfectly, thank you very much.

Finally, they had been appointed a room and a healer. The healer was a young woman, whose name did not register in Harry's mind. She waved a lot with her wand and a scroll appeared. She looked from the scroll to Harry and back. "Uhm, Are you six?" She said with a surprised look. Harry puffed out his chest. "Yes, ma'am." He said importantly. The adults looked at him in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta for this story needed desperately**

Harry stared in distaste at the small sprouts on his plate. "Eat your vegetables, Harry. You need them." Jane said. "Mom. I'm not hungry." Harry complained. "It doesn't matter if you're hungry enough. You need to build up your immune system. Would you rather take some vitamins and a nutrient potion, huh?" Jane asked. "No, mom." Harry complained, taking a bite out of the green horror. "If I eat them all, can we have some ice-cream before bed?" He tried when he had swallowed the sprout. Clark laughed at him. "It's not negotiable, kid." He said lovingly. Harry pouted.

"You're amazing." James said, before taking a bite out of his ice-cream. Harry grinned at him. "How do you do that? Mom never lets me have ice-cream." Harry's eyes went round as galleons. "The power of cuteness, dear brother."

Harry was still shivering from the nightmare he'd just woken up from. "Harry?" A soft voice said in the doorway. "Are you okay?" Harry took a deep breath trying to fight the horror's he'd seen. "Yeah, I'm fine." James stepped into the room and climbed on Harry's bed. "No, you're not. You're shaking and sweaty and you were screaming just now." He concluded. "Do you want me to call Dad?" Harry shook his head. "Well, okay then I'll sleep here and I can take care of you." James crawled into the bed and cuddled Harry like he was a teddy bear. Harry smiled and leaned in to the offered protection.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry grinned and jumped on James bed. "James! It's my birthday!" He Westowed in James ear. James shot up and knocked his head against the bedframe. "Harry!" He exclaimed as Harry ran out of the room laughing. He stormed after Harry down the stairs. "Surely that aren't my sons that are storming down the stairs. They know how to behave." Clark said. Harry jumped of the stairs and into his arms. "It _is_ us, Dad! It's my birthday." Clark gasped in mock-shock. "Well, it would be a shame if I had to punish you then. Now behave you two and go help you mom with breakfast."

"Pancakes, Pancakes!" Harry and James chanted, banging their cutlery on the table. "Settle down, Settle down." Clark said, smiling at them. "There you go pancakes." Jane said. Harry and James cheered. "Mom?" Harry asked sweetly. Jane sighed. "Whipped cream is in the chilled cupboard. James, if you'd please." James shot up and grabbed the whipped cream and started spooning it on Harry's plate. "That's quite enough." Clark said when Harry's pancakes were nearly invisible. "Leave some for the rest." James grinned. "But its Harry's first birthday with us, Dad. About time too. I thought you would never give me a brother."

Pretty short. The next one should be longer. Reviews


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom said I was too young." Harry objection sounded weak in his own ears, while staring at James' broom. Even though it was just a kiddie broom it was more of a broom than Harry had been on in more than a year. "Mom doesn't know what she is talking about, besides she said you were too young to have one not to ride one" James said looking quite sure of himself. "Oh, okay." Harry said. Extending his hand towards the broom. "Can I?" James nodded.

Harry marvelled the feeling of flying again. He looped and pulled some other stunts making his brother whoop and cheer. "See, I told you mom didn't knew what she was talking about. You're a natural." James said, after another looping. "Mom doesn't know, eh." A stern voice said from the doorway. Harry landed immediately and looked with big eyes at the angered woman in the doorway. "Oh, hi mom." James said abashed. Jane marched into the room and grabbed them both by the ear. "Oww, Mommy." Harry whined, but she was unrelenting as she pulled them all the way up to James' room. "You two stay here and just wait until your father come's home." She said, before leaving.

"Sorry for getting you into trouble Harry." James said as soon as the door was closed. "Don't care, I got to fly." James laughed. "You were awesome." James said, making Harry grin. "We'll have to do that again sometimes. James decided to read some of his magazines to Harry to entertain them, which they were still doing when their father walked in just before dinner.

"Now if only you'd done this in the first place and you wouldn't be in trouble." Clark said. Harry and James shared a look. "Sorry dad." They chorused. "Sit up." Clark ordered. Both boys scrambled to obey. Clark conjured an armless chair and sat down. "James Charlus Potter, can you tell me what the house rules are?" He said sternly. James swallowed. "Be respectful, truthful, and obedient and save, sir." He responded dejectedly. "Now, which rules did you boys break, Harry Jacques?" Harry swallowed. "All of them?" He said looking up from under his bangs. "Indeed. You were disrespectful when you said your mother didn't knew what she was talking about, you were dishonest when you said you would be playing in your tree house, you were disobedient when you decided to let you brother drive the broom, you were being unsafe when you did so without adult supervision, especially when he is by far too young for this broom, didn't we say we would buy him a toy broom?." Clark said sternly to James. "He could've gotten hurt, James and if I ever see you allowing your brother to be in a situation in which he could get hurt, I'll make you punishment of today look like a couple of love pats, am I clear?" James nodded hurriedly. Clark turned to Harry. "And you are no fool either, so you are not excused. The same counts for you as for your brother. You know the house rules, obey them." Harry nodded woefully.

Thank you to all those who followed me and made me their favorite. A special thanks to Geetac for the lovely reviews.

Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry!" A loud voice bellowed in Harry's ear. Harry grunted. "What?!" James jumped on him and pulled the covers away. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Harry groaned. He could kiss sleep goodbye. No way that James would leave him alone until he was downstairs and ogling the presents. "Alright, Alright. I'm up." He told his brother. "Go bother Dad." He got up under the ever watchful eye of his brother and trudged downstairs.

"Look!" Harry exclaimed as he open his present. "Look, James. It's a broom! I got a broom!" He jumped up and down and waved his present in his brother's face. James laughed and pushed it away. "Harry, how much of your stocking candy did you eat?" Clark asked. "None." Harry said jumping on his lap. "Look Daddy. Broom, Broom!" He bounced up and down. "Somehow I find that hard to believe." Jane said with a smile. As Clark grabbed Harry to keep him from running off. "Really. I got none left." Harry told them. "Can I go flying?" He didn't noticed his parent's horrified looks, but he did notice James laughter.

"I'm tired!" Harry complained. "Come on. I want to go flying." James said. "James, leave your brother alone. Go and play a peaceful game." Jane said sternly. "Aw, but Mom!" James complained. "No." Harry rolled away from James as the latter vented his feelings by kicking at him, when their mothers back was turned. Harry stuck out his tongue. "Boys, its Christmas. Peace on earth and all that."

A/N: Harry on sugar high. Don't forget to review


	6. Chapter 6

"But Mom!" Harry complained. "I can read and write." Jane pulled the brush through his hair again. "Don't fuss, Harry. All boys your age have a tutor and so will you. Besides James has a tutor as well and he's nine." She said. "Why can't I go with James?" Harry pleaded. "Because Angelica Abbot has a class of eight nine years olds, you won't fit in. I've carefully selected a class for you and you will go."

In the end Harry ended up in the Macmillan Manor in the classroom to study under Deidra MacMillan. His class consisted of: Penelope MacMillan, Moraine Ollivanders, Fabian and Gideon Prewett and to Harry's horror Barty Crouch Jr. "Momma, I don't want too." Harry said when they were all introduced. "That's quite enough, Harry Jacques." Jane said sternly. "You don't want to make a scene."

Harry scowled at Barty who was placed to sit beside him. Miss Macmillan asked the class a question, but Harry ignored her and continued scowling. "Harry Potter." Miss MacMillan asked sharply. "Do you already know the tables or…" Harry scowled at her. "One times one is one. Two times one is two."

This one is to small so I'll post two


	7. Chapter 7

"Go ask him." James pressed. "No, you go ask him." Harry hissed back. "Ask me what boys?" Clark said, looking up from his paper. "Can we have a pet?" James asked finally. "What kind of pet are we talking about?" Harry and James exchanged a look. "A dog?" Harry tried. Clark laughed and lifted his paper back up. "Not a chance boys." James shot Harry a look. "Dad." Harry said in a sweet voice. Clark sighed and looked up.

"Hands in your pockets." Clark cautioned as they entered the Magical Menagerie. "Touch one animal without being allowed to and we return home without, am I clear?" James rolled his eyes. "Yes, dad!" Harry hugged Clark and grinned at him. "Thank you Daddy." Clark quickly petted his head. "Look, Harry. Kittens!" James exclaimed. Harry jogged over to him. "James. Cats can get up to sixteen years old." Clark warned. James pouted. "But I want a cat." Harry looked into the cage at the kittens. "Please, Dad." James pleaded behind him. "Then you won't get an owl when you go to Hogwarts." Clark said. "Alright." James said easily.

Harry and James picked out some essentials for the cat as the shop owner explained Clark all about the breed. "They're much like dogs, can be trained to walk on the leash and stuff. Grow big though" The man said. "We got everything." James said. "Alright then. Did you pick one?" The store clerk asked. James pointed at the kitten pressed against the window. "That one." Harry thought it looked no different from all the others, but James was in love.

Sarah was a hellcat Harry decided when she was with them for a week. She had thrown up in his shoes and peed in his bed. How she did that while following James around was a mystery. She would also hiss at him whenever he crawled into James bed after a nightmare and ignore him when he tried to give her a treat. She would attack Jane's legs when passing by and hiss at Clark. She adored James however and he would not hear a single word against her.

N/A This is better


	8. Chapter 8

Harry scowled at his brother. "No, no, no…" James snickered and hung the princes' dress back. "What do you want to be for Halloween then?" He asked. "Naked!" Harry countered annoyed. "Well, it'll be scary." Clark joked. Harry scowled at him. "Well, I want to be a vampire." James said. "You can be a werewolf." Harry shook his head. "I'll be a ghost." James rolled his eyes. "But ghost aren't scary." He complained. "Neither are werewolves." Harry countered sharply. "Stop bickering." Clark said sternly. "Or neither of you gets a costume." James scowled at Harry and plucked a costume of the rack. "How 'bout a dementor then?" Harry shrugged.

"Candy, Candy, loads of Cady." James sang as he pulled Harry along with him to the next door. "Come on, Harry. Sing with me!" He ordered. "Candy, Candy, loads of Candy." Harry yawned and blinked sleepily. They were at it for hours. James knocked on the door and grinned at the mister that opened it. "Trick or Treat!" He boomed. The man laughed and threw some candy in his bowl. "For my brother too." James said, plucking the bowl out of Harry's hands and holding it up. "He's shy." The man laughed as Harry yawned again. "I believe he's a bit sleepy." The man said. "Yeah, it's late for him." James said earnestly, before pulling Harry of the man's porch to their dad. "Dad, Harry is tired!" James said. "You need to carry him."


	9. Chapter 9

(Dont forget to review.)

"That's it!" Jane exclaimed. James grabbed Sarah and held her tightly to his chest. "She doesn't know any better." He defended her. "She threw down the Christmas tree!" Harry exclaimed. "Shut up, brat." James snapped and Sarah hissed. Harry stuck out his tongue. "Don't talk to your brother like that." Jane snapped. "Go put that beast in your room and then clean this up." James scowled and stomped upstairs. "That's what you magic for!" He exclaimed. "James!"

Harry scratched his quill over the parchment. "You could help me you know?" James said to him. "I'm doing my homework." Harry said, smirking when James grumbled. "Are you almost done?" Jane asked. "I don't see why you can't do this by magic." James grumbled. "Because it is your cat and you won't keep her in check." James scowled at her. "She was just playing." Jane shot him a look.

"Well, I'm done. Can I let Sarah out now?"

Harry grinned and trotted just a bit closer. James' eyes were fixed on his homework. Harry jumped and threw him down with a war cry. Suddenly a giant ruckus sounded and Harry was hurting all over. "Ow!" He cried. "Sarah, no!" James exclaimed. Harry kicked the cat off and ran. "Mom!" Jane swooped him up immediately. She'd came running when she'd heard the noise. "What happened?" She asked worriedly. "Oh, baby. Look at your face." She stroked his cheek gently. "Sarah attacked me." Harry sobbed. "Are you okay?" James asked, looking over Jane's elbow. "He'll be fine. We need to disinfect these, before I can heal them." Jane said as she walked to the kitchen. "James, go lock that cat up." James sighed. "Yes momma."

"No!" Harry exclaimed. He pushed Jane's hand away. "I know it hurts, honey." Jane said. James trotted into the room and sat down beside Harry. "Are you alright, little brother?" He asked softly. "No, she's hurting me." Harry said angrily. Jane shot him a look.

Harry sort of felt bad for James. It wasn't his fault the cat was a psycho after all. They were silently playing in Harry's room as Clark and Jane discussed what to do with the cat downstairs. James heart wasn't in the game and he looked up immediately when Clark entered the room. "Hey, kids." Clark said. "Hey, dad." James said. "Come here." Clark sat down on Harry's bed and pulled James on his lap. "Now, you do understand this doesn't work, do you?" He asked. James nodded glumly. "We are going to have her claws charmed to do no damage and sent her to a friend of mine who is going to work with her on her social skills. When she's well behaved you can have her back. But not until then." Clark said. James nodded sadly. "Why don't you go say goodbye and put her in the carrier."


	10. Chapter 10

"Stay, together the two of you. Yes?" Clark said sternly, looking from James to Harry. "Yes, dad." They echoed, perfectly obedient. Clark rolled his eyes and took off. "Come on Harry, let's go to zonko's . I'll need some pranks for when I go to school" James said. Harry followed him to zonko's but quickly grew bored. Pranking was not his cup of tea, it was James' territory and being excluded from James pranks on account of being his little brother, left little options for a prank wars, and so he trotted around in the store until he saw a young red haired girl walking past the window. He shot a look at James to see him occupied and got out to meet her. "Hello, I'm Harry." He said, holding out his hand to her. "Oh, hello, I'm Lily." She replied. Her dark haired friend frowned at him. "I'm Severus." He said, curtly. "Are you here with your parents?" Harry asked looking around. "Yes, my mother and Lily's parents are just in that store. Aren't you a bit young to be walking around alone though? What are you: six?" This made Harry scowl. "No, I'm nine. I'm only a bit underdeveloped." He snapped. "Well, I think you look nine." Lily said, giving Severus a look. "Thank you." Harry said. "Whatever, come on Lily. Let's leave the baby to it." Severus said.

Harry scowled angrily. "I'm not a baby. Take that back." Harry said angrily, stepping forward into Severus personal space. Snape raised a brow and pushed him away. Harry tripped over a rock and fell on the ground scraping his arm. "Hey, go pick on someone your own size. Slimy Snake." A tall kid with black hair said. He helped Harry up and turned around to face Severus and Lily. "Now scam." He said raising his wand. Lily tugged a scowling Severus with her. The kid turned around and grinned. "Good, thing they fled. I don't know any good spells." He said, winking at Harry. Harry grinned and stuck out his hand. "I'm Harry." The tall kid laughed. "You're supposed to give your last name too, kid, like this. I am Sirius Black." He said while taking Harry's hand. Harry chuckled. "Harry Potter." He winced when Sirius shook his scraped arm. "Are you hurt?" Sirius asked. "You know what the perfect remedy for any pain is? Ice cream."

Not much later Harry was innocently eating his ice cream (chocolate and raspberry flavoured with chopped nuts) and talking to Sirius, when he was hauled out of his seat and got a hard smack to his behind. "Ow." He complained. "Are you absolutely barmy? Do you have any idea how worried I was. I had to go find dad and tell him I lost you and you are sitting here eating ice cream?! Dad's going to murder you, do you know that? Heck, if he won't I will." Sirius got up and held out his hand. "I'm afraid it might be my fault. Some kid was picking on him and he scraped his arm so I offered to get him some ice cream." He said. James deflated. "Well, alright then. Thanks for saving and taking care of my brother. I hope he wasn't a bother." He said, shaking Sirius hand. "No, it's alright. Are you going to Hogwarts this year to?" Sirius said. James nodded. "Yeah, listen I'll see you there alright. We need to go before my dad explodes."

They quickly left and as soon as they were out of Sirius view, James turned around and smacked Harry around the head. "Idiot. Don't you think I didn't know you left the store?" He hissed. "It's not like I asked him to lie for me." Harry complained, rubbing his head. James grabbed his arm and landed smack in rapid succession, before turning and leaving to find their father. Tears stung in Harry's eyes as he followed a step behind James. He felt guilty and upset. James was angry at him. His dad was probably angry at him and as soon as he was home his mom was going to be mad at him too.

"Dad!" James called out. Harry rubbed the tears out of his eyes as well as the sting out of his bum, as he walked slowly over to his dad. "Harry, where have you been? We were worried sick about you." Clark said, holding his arm out to take Harry in a hug. "I just stepped out of the store because I was bored and talked to some kids, then one pushed me down and I scraped my arm, this big kid came and chased them of and bought me this ice cream." Harry said, licking at his now dripping horn. Clark ruffled his hair and sighed. "Share with your brother. Once you're done we'll go home."

(N/A: Oops it took me some time, but it's up now. Now i know i don't deserve it but: Please Review?)


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on, we're going to be late." James called, running out in front of his family and dragging Harry with him. "We've got like fifteen minutes to spare, James." Clark called out, but to no avail. James pulled Harry through the barrier and onto the platform of 9 ¾. "Look Harry, this is the Hogwarts express." James said in an awed voice, as if he'd seen it before and was just pointing it out to his unknowing brother. "Hullo." A bored voice said. Harry turned and grinned as Sirius. "Sirius, hi." Sirius grinned back. "Harry and I have no idea what your name is." James grinned and stuck out his hand. "James, James Potter." He said. Sirius smiled broadly. "Sirius Black. The only white sheep of a black family."

JPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJP HPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHP JPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHP

Clark was in no way a light sleeper, but even he woke up from the cries and trashing his youngest son did. He jumped out of his bed, assured his wife he would take care of it and rushed to his son's side. "Please don't die." Harry begged as he stormed into the room. He gathered Harry up in his arms and held him tightly. He knew when Harry woke up, because he slumped and cried long and hard into his shoulder. They sat there for a while. Jane came in with hot chocolate, with whipped cream and sprinkles and chocolate chipped cookies. Clark was sure they had not had those cookies ten minutes ago and smiled lovingly at her. She nodded and left them alone. "Harry, my sweet little boy." Clark said. "What's wrong?" Harry gave a shaky laugh. "Everything was, but it won't again, will it." "No, it won't. We won't let it." Clark breathed. "I worried last night about James not being here when the nightmares came back, though I hadn't had one in a year, but my worrying summoned them." Harry explained. "He used to wake me up, or it'd climb in his bed if I woke up before the cries got too loud. James is a light sleeper, you know." Clark sighted. "You two should've come to me." Harry shrugged. "When I first came here I was afraid that if I was a bother you'd sent me away and later James felt so proud of being my protective big brother that I just couldn't face to tell him I'd prefer you."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm going to try for longer chapters bear with me.**

"James, Harry's letter is here." Sirius called out. James rushed out of the bathroom, his towels wrapped around his hips and snatched the letter from the small snowy owl Harry had gotten for his birthday. Remus rolled his eyes and fed the poor animal an owl treat as Sarah batted against the owl who pecked her back. "Brilliant!" James exclaimed. "Guys we have a project."

Harry smiled when Henry landed his cargo on his desk and took his spot on the top of Harry's drawer. Harry opened the small box and laughed, before taking it into James room. He placed it on the floor on the exact spot they would built.

James and Sirius were giggling madly, while trotting up the stairs of the owlery, Sarah swirled between their legs. Remus grinned as he followed them, while at first he had some doubt on this particular scheme, he was having the time of his live, though Peter didn't seem to like Harry that much. Henry waited patiently in the owlery and screeched when they came in. "Hush, you rat on wings." James said affectionately, throwing him a piece of bacon. "Eat up, you'll need it this part is heavy." Sirius said, while tying a parcel to the owl's leg. Henry ruffled his feathers and ate the bacon quickly. Soon he took off.

JPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJP HPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHP JPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHP

Harry grinned, soon the last part of his present would arrive. The window was open despite the cold and snow outside. Tomorrow Christmas break would start. Harry couldn't wait to show the marauders their project. That moment Henry flew in and crashed on the desk. Harry untied to poor beast and promised him rest, however when he'd tried to leave the room to go to James' Hendry jumped up and followed him. Harry grinned as he screwed on the last part.

James bounced out of the train, eager and enthusiastically as always, but a head bigger than the last time Harry had seen him. He ran past his parent and pulled Harry into a giant bear hug. "How're you little brother? Did you have nightmares or did you sleep okay?" He asked. "I'm fine and not that much you know the holidays are always the worst." James nodded. "Well, we are all sleeping in James' room so you too." Sirius decided. He wrapped Harry in a hug, while James was being hugged by his mother and father. Peter didn't say anything but Harry could see the distaste on his face. He looked away and found Remus' eyes, who smiled encouragingly. Harry grinned. It made perfect sense Peter would not like him, it was true enough the other way around.

They were all ushered home and into the kitchen where Jane had made some biscuits and hot chocolate. "Can we have some marshmallows, mom." Harry asked in a sweet voice when James urged him. His mother gave him a fond smile. "Then we wouldn't have any left to roast on the bonfire tonight. Harry pouted and looked up at her through his bangs. "Yes, Mommy." He said in a sad voice. "Well, I do have to go to the store anyway for dinner." She said, doubtingly. "Oh, very well then." "Thanks mom." James said, while helping himself. "Those eyes of yours are amazing, Harry." Sirius said.

"Boys." Clark said, sounding amused. "Can one of you tell me why there is a suit of armor in James' room?" James made a strangled noise and Remus choked on his chocolate. Harry pulled a sad face. "I love you daddy."

JPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJP HPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHP JPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHP

Clark found it all to amusing all things considered. He watched as Professor McGonagall chewed them out and grinned when Harry charmed their way out of punishment. McGonagall's own lips twisted at the innocent mischief in his voice. "We just wanted to know we could do it." Harry said, as the last line to their defence. "Even so, do not do so anymore." The Gryffindor head of the house said. "Or I might reconsider not punishing you lot." Other four looked dumbstruck, while Harry watched McGonagall with a childish thankful look that suited him to well to be sincere. No doubt the little sneak was doing a victory party in his head. "We're not getting punished? I was sure we were done for." Sirius exclaimed. McGonagall actually smiled at this. "Do consider it a Christmas present, it'll be the last time." She said, before excusing them.

"Bloody hell, Harry. You're amazing." Sirius said, as they placed the sleeping mats on the floor in James room. Harry shooed Sarah out of his way and laid his mat beside Sirius' "It's in the eyes." Harry said. "Adults only see cute little Harry." James laughed and pulled Harry onto his lap. "But we know better don't we fellows. Harry squirmed and trashed, but James only laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jamie, Sirius, hurry up." Harry said, pulling his slow brother and said brother's best friends after him and through the barrier. "Relax, Little Harry." Sirius said. "The train will still be there in five minutes." Harry scowled at the nickname Sirius had dubbed him with, but otherwise ignored him. The marauders had al taken a rather immediate shining to Harry and last year he had not only written letters to James, but also to the other marauders. "Hey, little Harry." Remus said, ruffling his hair in passing. "Please, don't you start too?" Harry said, while grinning at the teenage werewolf. Remus grinned back. "Well, I'm going off to find some more intelligent people." Harry said, making the Sirius and James gasp in mock-hurt and Remus laugh.

It took a while, but Harry found a compartment with a single year mate of him in there. "Hello, do you mind if I sit here?" He asked. The black haired boy looked up and nodded. "I am Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you." Harry said, holding out his hand. "Regulus Black." The boy answered curtly, while shaking Harry's hand. "You're the boy my brother has been talking about. His best friend's brother." He continued. Harry nodded. "Sirius told me a lot about you as well." Regulus half smiled and leaned forward. "Feel like a game of wizards Chess." Halfway through their game the marauders came in. "Look its Little Harry." Peter wheezed. "We can sit here." Regulus shot Harry a panicked look. "Don't be ridiculous, Peter. It'll be damaging to our reputation to be seen with first years." Sirius said. "And it'll be damaging for you reputation to continue hanging out with scum, little Harry." He said pointing at Regulus. "He'll turn you of the right path." James laughed. "Leave it, Sirius. You never know. Harry might be a good influence. That'll be a laugh, two Blacks in Gryffindor." The marauders laughed. "By guys." Harry said, pushing them out and closing the doors. He grinned at Regulus and asked mock sternly: "So, are you going to pull me of the right path?" Regulus grinned. "No, are you going to be a good influence?" "Nope." They both laughed and joked around.

JPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJP HPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHP JPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHP

Harry stood smiling, while Regulus got sorted, though his hart was trimming in his chest. He had practised occlumency, since he arrived in this time. So much it became like a natural thing. Sure he could still express emotions on his face or give someone the impression of looking into his mind, but only if he allowed it. He knew what he had to do. When McGonagall called out: "Potter, Harry." He walked to the sorting head and sat down. "Ah, Harry." The sorting head said. Harry swallowed. "You have it all played out, have you. Well if you are sure. Slytherin!" Harry ignored his brothers enraged cry, sagged his shoulders and slumped next to Regulus in his seat. Regulus patted on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Your brother will come around.

"Harry!" James called out the next morning, at breakfast. Harry turned and steeled himself. "Look we were thinking. Slytherins can't be all bad if you're in the house." Harry grinned and smiled. "On a scale from one to ten how damaging would it be to your reputation would it be if I were to hug you?" He said, teasingly. James laughed and pulled him into a bear hug. Harry pushed him away and straightened out his robes, trying to regain his composure. "See you around, Little Harry, Little Regulus." James said, before taking off towards the Gryffindor table. Sirius ruffled Regulus hair and took off as well. "Idiots." Harry said fondly. "No, Gryffindors." Regulus correct. "How nicely put." A drawling voice came from behind them. They turned to see a tall blond. He seemed to be a prefect and looked bored. "Lucius Malfoy." He greeted, holding his hand out at Harry. "He is betrothed to my cousin." Regulus said. "Harry Potter." Harry said, almost smiling at how much Malfoy senior look like his son. "It's an honour to be noticed by such a lordship as yourself." Malfoy preened and Harry forced his face into a mask. Yes, exactly like his son. "Yes, well. Every year a Slytherin prefect chooses two first years to be his eyes and ears and I was thinking on choosing you two." He said, obviously fishing for more compliments. Harry kept his face straight and said: "It's an honour to even be considered, though I am not surprised you'd choose Regulus, who else to trust but family after all?" He said. Malfoy nodded, slowly. "Who else indeed. Regulus, you were not betrothed were you?" Regulus shook his head and Harry wondered just which idea's he had put into the blondes head. "Very well, you shall be my helpers, report anything out of the ordinary."

JPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJP HPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHP JPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHP

Harry grinned at his food. James had sneaked him and Regulus a potion, just now and he was sort of curious why. Sure, he suspected that said potion made him immune to their next prank, so he had downed it quickly and convinced Regulus to do the same. He took a big bite out of his croissant and almost grinned when Malfoy turned to him and said: "There is something that I want, hand me that croissant." Harry handed the croissants over and actually snorted when Malfoy said: One that is lower in ranks, you do have my thanks." Malfoy blushed. "Merlins balls and shit, I can only rhyme damn it." All over the great hall people had the same problem. "You two, my eyes and ears. Tell me who did this, my dears." Harry's eyes widened at the endearment. "Well, the marauders would be the suspects first. They probably spiked the drinks that quelled out thirst." Snape sneered. "Probably. James gave us the antidote before breakfast." Harry said, knowing perfectly well that the three marauders were already caught by McGonagall and that ratting them out would not be damaging.

"Happy Halloween, little Harry." Sirius said. "Regulus." Harry turned around and grinned at him. "Hullo, Sirius. Where are James and Remus?" Sirius grinned. "Helping Slughorn create an antidote to the rymingpotion." Regulus snorted. "How come you're here then?" Sirius smiled broadly. "Saw you coming past the classroom and ran out. Anyway, Harry. We're having a sleepover in the Gryffindor tower, since its Halloween tomorrow and you two are obligated to come. The password is Lion's Den, don't spread the word." He took off in the direction he came from. "What in Merlin's name..?" Reg said. "I have always slept on James room on Halloween." Harry told him. "It's tradition."

Harry stepped through the portrait hole and felt like he was coming home. "So this is the Gryffindor common room." Regulus said. "What the hell are those snakes doing here?!" Someone called out. "Shut up, we don't complain when you bring your ravenclaw girlfriend up here, do we?" James snapped. "Come on. Upstairs with the two of you. Snakes don't do well amongst lions." He shepherded the two upstairs.

**A/N: Review please!**


End file.
